Life Goes On
by forallyourdoctorwhoneeds
Summary: What if Rory hadn't gotten sent to the Dalek asylum with Amy and the Doctor? What if he actually filed the divorce papers? What would Amy do? Will she keep traveling with the Doctor? What will happen when she meets a certain young woman?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Okay so this is not my first time writing fanfiction, but it is my first time in a while. The first 3 chapters of this story, while long, are kind of a prologue that mostly plays on certain episodes of season 7, but with a twist. I just needed to set the background for how I actually want the story to go. It gets a little weird and some of the characters get a little OOC at times, but I think it will be good. The first chapter is set in the very first episode of season 7, The Asylum of the Daleks. Also special note, thanks to my friend Haley for helping me get some of the details of the story worked out. You're basically the reason this story has the life it does. So thank you. 3_

Amy Pond was super busy; her modeling career was taking off. In fact, she was in the middle of a photo shoot when her assistant interrupted, waving at her to catch her attention.

"I'll just be a minute." The Scottish girl stated to the camera crew and slid down the staircase banister

"Um… Your husband is here." Her assistant stuttered out rather sheepishly

"Hm, I don't have a husband" Amy said as she started down the hallway

"Uh, well, apparently you still do." Her assistant replied

Amy finished the walk down the hall into the dressing room where she found Rory Williams sitting in a seat in front of one of the many mirrors.

"You have to sign these." Rory stated matter of factly

Amy strode over to him and quickly ripped the papers and envelope from his hand "And then we're not married?"

"Just like magic." Rory countered, obviously annoyed

Amy quickly signed the papers "Can't chat, working." She handed Rory back the papers

"Really?" Rory rolled his eyes as he took his feet off the counter and stood up "Thought you were just pouting at a camera." And he whirls to exit the room. Amy looks slightly distraught.

"Rory…" She starts, but doesn't finish as the make-up artist walks into the room and nearly into Rory. He spins around to avoid hitting her, and then continues out the door.

"Sorry love, was I interrupting?" the make-up artist asks Amy

"No." Amy shakes her head, still notably upset

The make-up artist reaches her hand out to Amy's cheek "Gosh, look at you. You've gone so pale. Come on. Take a seat. We'll soon sort that out."

As soon as Amy sits the make-up artist's head hangs and Amy grows obviously nervous. She begins to turn around as the head cranks back up and a familiar Dalek eye stalk begins to pop out of the make-up artist's forehead. A sudden look of realization comes across Amy's face as a laser shoots out, blasting her, and the familiar Dalek voice is heard "Amelia Pond is acquired."

Next thing Amy knows she is waking up in a room with white washed walls and floor. She stands up, taking in her surroundings and doing her own analyzation of the situation. Out the one barred window she sees many of what she immediately recognizes a large fleet of spaceships. She realized the Doctor would have something to do with this and began to wait for his arrival.

A few moments later there was a whirring behind her and she spun around to see the door opening. A Dalek wheeled itself in, followed by the Doctor, and then another Dalek. "How much trouble are we in, raggedy man?" Amy asked, curiously

"How much trouble are we in, Pond?" the Doctor used his usual name for Amy "Out of ten… Eleven."

Amy no more had time to register what the Doctor had said before the ceiling hatch began opening. Amy and the doctor looked up as the floor below them began moving upwards. The floor came to rest in the middle of a very large, dome shaped room; where the TARDIS sat beside them. They were completely surrounded by Daleks.

Meanwhile

Rory walked out of the building where he had just left Amy. As he was heading for the bus something shiny caught his eye on the ground. It was a key. A small gold key. Rory bent down to pick it up and as he stood back up he felt a strange sensation, much like an electric shock running through his body, but as soon as the shock started it was done. Rory simply shrugged and put the key in his pocket, intending to take it home and add it to his collection of keys. Then he got on the bus and it started for home.

Back on the Dalek ship

"Where are we? Spaceship, right?" Amy asked

"Not just any spaceship…" The doctor began "The parliament of the Daleks… Be brave."

"What do we do?"

"Make them remember you." The doctor said sternly "Well come on then…" He turned to face the Daleks "You've got me! What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am!" and the Doctor closed his eyes, waiting for the assault of the Daleks

"Save us." The prime minister said. The doctor opened his eyes, stunned. "You will save us."

"I'll what?" The Doctor asked, very confused

"You will save the Daleks."

Suddenly the entire room of Daleks began lighting up and chanting 'Save the Daleks' over and over again. Both the Doctor and Amy looked around at all the Daleks, puzzled.

"Well…" The Doctor started as the chanting continued "This is new." He began analyzing the situation. He calculated where the TARDIS was, where Amy was, where and how many Daleks were in the room, and how they would get to the phone box. He knew it was an unlikely situation to survive if they were to attempt to escape.

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now." One of the Daleks' human conversions said to the Doctor. He turned and walked over to where the Dalek Prime Minister was encased in a glass tube

"Well?" the Doctor said, seemingly unafraid

"What do you know of the Dalek asylum?" the Prime minister asked in its trademark Dalek voice

The Doctor started, as if he was reciting from a book "According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones even you can't control. Which never made any sense to me."

"Why not?" the Dalek probed

"Because you'd just kill them." The Doctor said before the Prime Minister cut him off

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred."

"Offensive?" The Doctor said, obviously offended himself

"Does it surprise you to know that Daleks have a concept of beauty?" The Dalek asked back

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick." The Doctor spat "But hello again. You think hatred is beautiful?" he spun around on his heels and began to walk away

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you."

The Doctor looked up, thinking of his next response, when suddenly the floor began to open right by Amy. He walked over to Amy as the human conversion explained about the planet of the asylum. The Doctor and Amy both asked questions. 'How many Daleks? Were they alive?' The conversion explained that it was to be assumed that they were and that the planet was fully automated.

"Armed?" Amy asked

"The Daleks are always armed." The conversion stated and, when a beeping started, went on to explain about the signal that had been continuously coming from the planet for a while now. Next thing anyone knew Bizet's symphony 'Carmen' began to play.

"What is the noise?! Explain! Explain!" A Dalek prodded

"Carmen, lovely show." The Doctor started as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver to sonic the signal. He looked at the screwdriver when he was done "Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" the Doctor then realized he had asked a stupid question and began doing just as he had suggested, tracking back the signal "Hello? Hello, Carmen? Hello! Come in, come in. Come in, Carmen."

"Hello! Hello, yes, sorry! Do you read me?" A female voice asked from the other side of the signal

"Yes, reading you loud and clear!" the Doctor replied "Identify yourself and report your status."

The voice on the other end identified herself as Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment manager on Starship Alaska and said that her status was shipwrecked, somewhere not nice and that her crew was missing and she had been there a year.

"A year… Are you okay? Are you under attack?" the Doctor asked

"Local life forms. Been keeping them out." Oswin replied

"Do you know what those life forms are?"

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah." Oswin responded, annoyed

After asking a few more questions a Dalek interrupted the Doctor "This conversation is irrelevant."

"No it isn't! Because a Starline has crashed into your asylum and someone's got in. And if someone's got in, then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that." the Doctor stated matter of factly

"The asylum must be cleansed." The Dalek replied

"Then why is it still here? You've got enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky."

"The asylum's force field is impenetrable." The human conversion stated

"Turn it off."

"It can only be turned off from within the asylum."

"A small task force could sneak through a force field. Send in a couple of Daleks." And that's when the Doctor had a realization "Oh!" He began to clap toward all the Daleks in the room "Oh! Ah, that's good, that's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go, so tell me. What do the Daleks do when they're too scared?"

"The predator of the Daleks will be deployed." The Dalek he was currently facing replied

"You don't have a predator." The Doctor stated matter of factly "And even if you did, why would they turn off the force field for you?"  
"Because you will have no other means of escape." The Dalek Prime Minister cut in

"Me? Me?" the Doctor asked

The conversions began to put something on the Doctor and Amy's wrists "You will need this. It will protect you from the nanocloud."

"The what? The nano what?" the Doctor asked, puzzled

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission." Then a bluish white beam shot up through the hole in the floor "You must find a way to deactivate the force field from there."

"You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it?" the Doctor asked in a sort of mocking tone. Then he looked at Amy and began whispering "We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared."

"Scared? Who's scared? Geronimo." Amy repeated the Doctor's favorite catch phrase

The Doctor giggled before he and Amy were pushed into the beam and began to fall toward the asylum below. When the Doctor woke up they were underground.

"Amy!" the Doctor gasped as he awoke first and found his fiery red-headed best friend lying next to him, apparently still unconscious. He scrambled over to her and began to shake her.

She grumbled as she slowly began to regain consciousness. "Where are we?" she asked as she sat up, grasping her head.

The Doctor and Amy finally looked at their surroundings and were horrified to see a large number of Daleks surrounding them. They froze until they realized that the Daleks around them were not moving and appeared to be broken.

"Where's Rory?" The Doctor asked unexpectedly

"Hm?" Amy didn't appear to process what he had said at first "Oh! Rory! I don't know." She stated coldly

"You weren't together when you got beamed up to the ship in the first place?!" The Doctor asked, very confused now

"No." Amy stated "I was working and…" She trailed off "And… And we sort of split up."

"What?!" The Doctor shouted "What do you mean you've split up?!"

Amy didn't have a chance to answer his questions because apparently the Doctor's voice had woken one of the Dalek's up. It began moving its eye stalk slowly.

"Egg…" It started

"Oh no." The Doctor said as it repeated again

"Egg…"

"Run. Amy, run."

"Ex… Ter.. Min… Ate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek was coming around and the Doctor and Amy both spun on their heels and took off running. Other Daleks were now beginning to wake up too. Soon the whole room was beginning to chant 'Exterminate' as the Doctor and Amy searched for a way out. Once they found a doorway they both sprinted towards it. Once they were through the Doctor soniced the door shut. Both panting, they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Good, you got away." Oswin said over a strange P.A. system

"Oswin? Is that you?" The Doctor called out

"Yep. It's me." She replied

"How are you talking to me?" He asked quizzically

"I've hacked the P.A. system." Oswin replied matter of factly

"How can you hack into anything? It should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship." The Doctor stated

"Long story." She grumbled "Is there a word for 'total screaming genius' that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"

The Doctor smiled "Doctor. You call me the Doctor."

"See what you did there."Oswin giggled "What are you here for?"

"We're here to disable the force field. As soon as we do that the Daleks will destroy the planet… With all of us still here."

"Wait!" Oswin shouted suddenly "I know where there's a teleport pad. It could beam us back up to the Dalek ship. And by the way, I can disable the Dalek force field from here."

"Wait… Us?" Amy asked

"Yeah… Find the teleport pad and the computer, I'll send you a map so you can come and get me from where I am. Then I'll disable the force field and we can get out of here very quickly." Oswin shrugged to herself

"This place is crawling with Daleks!" Amy yelled

"Yeah, kind of why I'm anxious to leave." Oswin stated

"No, no… We'll find the teleport pad and then you deactivate the force field and come to us." The Doctor stated

"There's enough power in that teleporter for one go. Why would you wait for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" The Doctor asked

"No idea, never met you." Oswin stated

"Okay Oswin, you've made your point. We'll come get you. Talk to you when we get to the teleport pad."

"Alright. See you then."

"So…" The Doctor began as they were walking "Back to you and Rory."

"Are we going to do this now?" Amy asked, cross

"Well, what happened?!"

"Oh, stuff, you know. We split up. What can you do?"

"What can I do?" The Doctor asked genuinely

"Nothing." Amy stated coldly "It's not one of those things you fix like you fix your bow tie. And don't give me those big, wet eyes, raggedy man. It's life. Just life. That thing that goes on when you're not there."

"Tell me…" The Doctor pleaded

"I don't know… We were arguing about bills and things all the time. We never stopped fighting. Day in and day out and he got sick of it. He told me he couldn't do it anymore…" Amy's eyes began to fill with tears "I don't know if he left after that or if I kicked him out." She was sobbing now "It can't be fixed though." She sniffled "He was leaving my work to go file the final divorce papers I just signed just moments before I ended up on the spaceship."

"Oh…" The Doctor looked down at his feet. He knew they couldn't go back in time and stop Rory from leaving. That would cross Amy's own timeline.

"Is that the teleport pad?" Amy asked as she dried her tears and pointed forward

"Yes!" The Doctor shouted, seemingly forgetting the conversation that had just transpired "Okay we're looking for a computer. Computer… Ah! Computer!" he began working on the computer and suddenly Oswin's voice appeared again.

"Ah good, you found the computer. Here's the map to me." She sent him the map and he studied it "Okay! Come along Pond! Oswin, we'll be there in a few moments." And he strode off to where the map was telling him to go.

Less than a minute later the Doctor and Amy entered a long corridor. In the distance there was plenty of Dalek screaming. The Doctor moved forward slowly with Amy trailing close behind.

"Oswin, I think we're close." He said

"You are!" She said semi excitedly "Less than twenty feet away. Which is the good news." She turned suddenly somber

"Okay. And the bad, which I suddenly feel is coming?" The Doctor asked nervously

"You're about to pass through intensive care."

The Doctor opened the door which was blocking their way and tentatively stepped into the intensive care wing. "What's so special about this lot, then?"

"Don't know. Survivors of particular wars. Spiridon, Kembel, Aridius, Vulcan, Exxilon. Ringing any bells?" Oswin answered

"One of them." He replied

"Yeah? How?"

"These are the Daleks who survived me." The Doctor stated

Suddenly a nearby Dalek began to stir, saying 'Doctor'. As soon as that Dalek said it many other Daleks began to chant it as well. The Doctor looked around scrambling as Amy had a look of extreme nervousness on her face.

"That's weird." Oswin cut in "Those ones don't usually wake up for anything."

"Yeah, well, special visitor." Then the Doctor spotted the door at the end of the hall "It won't open. They can't be far away now." He tried sonicing the door

Oswin chimed in "Hang on. Not quite sure but there's a release code. Let me just… Anything happening out there?"

"No." both the Doctor and Amy said

"Hang on I'm trying to think." Oswin sounded flustered

Suddenly the Daleks began to move, breaking free of their chains, and chanting 'Doctor' over and over again. The Doctor put Amy in between him and the door, placing himself in front of the Daleks.

"Oswin, get this door open." He sounded really nervous now "Oswin, open this door!"

"I can't!" She screamed

"Oswin! Please get this door open! Oswin! Oswin, Please get this door open! Help us! Help!" Amy was just screaming behind the Doctor. Just as the first Dalek was about to reach the Doctor they all stopped and fell silent. Then, much to the Doctor and Amy's surprise, they all turned around started going the other direction.

"Oh, that is cool." Oswin giggled

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked still shaking

"Hang on; I think I found the door thingy." Oswin didn't answer his question

"No, tell me what you did." The Doctor sounded somewhat angry now

"The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well, they don't but they have a sort of telepathic web."

"The path web, yes." The Doctor said to show he understood

"I hacked into it, did a master delete on all the information connected with the Doctor."

"But you made them forget me."

"Good, huh? And here comes the door."

The Doctor hadn't even realized he'd been sitting. Nearly on top of Amy at that. They both stood up as the door began to open, turning around to face it.

"I've tried hacking into the path web, even I couldn't do it." The Doctor stated, shell shocked

"Come and meet the girl who can."

The door finally opened and Amy stumbled in. The Doctor had a grip on the wall so he looked up before taking a step. Surprise fell across both his and Amy's faces, their eyes widening.

"Hey. You're right outside, come on in." Oswin said

"Doctor what's going on?" Amy chimed in

"Oswin, we have a problem." The Doctor had gone somber again

"No we don't." Oswin said nervously "Don't even say that."

"Does it look real to you?" He asked

"Does what look real?" Oswin was very confused

"Where you are right now. Does it seem real?"

"It is real."

"It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible."

"Where am I?" Oswin asked, very scared now

"Because you are a Dalek." The Doctor stated

"I am not a Dalek." Oswin stated, the Dalek voice overpowering her own "I'm human."

"You were human when you crashed here."

"I'm human." She cried, willing it to be true

"Not anymore. Because you're right. You're a genius. And the Daleks need genius. Oswin, I am so sorry. But you are a Dalek."

"Run."

"What?" Amy asked this time

"I've taken down the force field. The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!"

"Thank you."

"Run!"

Suddenly things started exploding around Amy and the Doctor. They both looked around frightened before their eyes finally landed on each other. And off they ran. All the way back through intensive care and down the hallway as things were exploding all around them. Finally they reached the teleport pad and together they hit the button. The Doctor however was able to control the teleport and they landed safely in the TARDIS, still with the Dalek Parliament above.

"Are we safe now?" Amy gasped for breath

"Yes." The Doctor said as he started running around the console and hitting all the necessary buttons that would get them safely out of there. With one final pull of a lever the TARDIS dematerialized into the time vortex. "Thank you Oswin." The Doctor mumbled to himself

"So..." Amy pulled the Doctor back to reality "Can you not take me home?"

"What?" The Doctor asked confused

"Well…. With Rory gone… I don't want to be in that house all by myself. I don't particularly want to go around saving the universe right now but I don't want to go home. Can't we just stay in the TARDIS?" She pleaded

"After all that, you're not going to try to go make things right with him?"

"There is no way to make things right, Doctor!" Amy yelled "Him and I are done. And he's filed the divorce papers. There's no use now."

The Doctor looked at Amy very sad. He didn't think it was right for his best friends to end their marriage like that, but he wasn't one to tell Amy how to live her life away from him and the TARDIS, so he set it to visit his friends Vashtra and Jenny. In London. In the year 1888.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so I know I'm over a week late with this, but it was ALOT to write. I have been busy and also I have to be in an appropriate mood to keep writing. So like I said in the last chapter these first 3 chapters are just to build the basis of the story. They are completely based on episodes from season 7. This chapter is from the episode 'The Snowmen'. Being that the episode was a Christmas special and therefore longer than regular episodes, it left me with alot to comb through. But I finally got it and am happy with it. Also that is why this chapter is SO FREAKING LONG. I was surprised with it when I checked the word count. This one sticks hardcore to the episode but of course with Amy in it as well. The next chapter I plan on trying to change some things drastically from the actual episode it'll be based off of. Anyway now I'm just rambling. So just read it and I'll try to get the last 'build up' chapter done as quickly as I can._

 _Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who. If I did this would have actually happened and Matt Smith and Karen Gillan would never leave the show. ;)_

The Doctor was wandering the streets of 1892 London. It was Christmas time. He and Amy had been here for about four years now, but Amy rarely left the TARDIS, still very distraught and sad at the loss of her beloved husband. The TARDIS floated on a cloud above the house of the Doctor's friends Vashtra, a lizard woman from the dawn of time, and Jenny, Vashtra's human wife, plus their Sontaran helper Strax. The Doctor interacted with them quite a bit and even tried to get Amy to talk to them, but she was usually very quiet and recluse, traits very unlike the usually fiery Scottish red-head. He tried to help, but felt it was almost hopeless. Today he was walking around, trying to get some fresh air; he needed a break from the TARDIS for a while. A young barmaid stopped him.

"Did you make this snowman?" She asked quizzically

"No." The Doctor replied coldly. He himself wasn't really in the mood to talk to someone right now

"Well, who did?" The woman asked "Because it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared, from nowhere."

The Doctor spun around, his attention fully captured now. He walked to the woman, looked at her quickly, and then turned to the snowman. He studied it. "Maybe its snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen."

"What, snow that can remember?" The woman scoffed "That's silly."

"What's wrong with silly?" the Doctor replied

"Nothing. Still talking to you, ain't I?" she cracked a sly smile and the Doctor smiled back "Who are you?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" this woman seemed very confused and the Doctor could only smile

"What's your name?"

"Clara."

"That's a nice name, Clara." He said and then began to walk away "You should definitely keep it. Goodbye!" and he rounded a corner off to investigate on his own. He didn't need to be making new friends at the time and he knew that if he kept talking to her that was exactly what was going to happen.

"Oi, where are you going?" She asked slightly irritated "I thought we was just getting acquainted."

The Doctor turned and smiled at her "I have to get back to my friend."

Meanwhile in the TARDIS

Amy had just woken up. She had no idea what time it was, of course, time was relative in the TARDIS. The better question was 'how long had she been asleep?' Usually the Doctor would be able to tell her the answer to that, as he did not sleep nearly as much as she did and would monitor for her, but after searching the corridors of the TARDIS she had determined that he was not here. She shrugged. She had been sleeping for very long increments of time lately, usually between 12 and 14 hours. The Doctor was very concerned for her. They had been spending most of their time parked on this cloud for the past 4 years. The only reason the TARDIS ever moved was when the Doctor would go to Stormcage to get River. He needed some time with his wife, but also River would come by to see her mother. Amy would sit with her and they would drink tea or wine and River would try to get Amy to talk about what had happened with Rory, but Amy refused to talk about it every time. She had not spoken about what had happened since the day her and the Doctor had been kidnapped by the Daleks and sent into the asylum. Amy knew the Doctor had filled River in on what he knew, but there were some things Amy just wasn't ready to talk about with either her best friend or her daughter.

A few minutes after he had left Clara, the Doctor was standing in the snow with Strax.

"They've taken samples from snowmen all over London." Strax said as he pulled a piece of alien technology away from his eyes and turning to face the Doctor "What do you suppose they're doing in there?"

"This snow is new, possibly alien." The Doctor stated matter of factly "When you find something brand new in the world, something you've never seen before, what's the next thing you look for?"

Strax thought for a moment "A grenade!" He answered excitedly

"A profit." The doctor calmly stated before standing up and throwing the snow he was manhandling on the ground "That's Victorian values for you."

"I suggest a full-frontal assault with automated laser monkeys, scalpel mines, and acid." Strax was a typical Sontaran at heart still

"Why?" the Doctor asked annoyed

"Couldn't we at least investigate?" Strax settled

"I have to get back to Amy." The Doctor deterred Strax and started back off for his TARDIS

"Sir, why won't the two of you help anymore? I mean, you've been here for four years, and your TARDIS has done nothing but sit parked in the sky with the two of you in it most of the time. What happened to the two of you and the long nosed centurion saving the world?" Strax was genuinely curious

"The centurion is gone… And Amy isn't doing well because of it… She needs me." And with that he left Strax in the snow, still very confused

"Doctor! Help!" Clara suddenly screamed from the distance. Ultimately unable to resist the call of danger, the Doctor turned and ran toward where he heard the voice coming from

"The snowmen!" Clara yelled as the Doctor happened upon the scene, seeing Clara surrounded by 4 snowmen

"Well, were you thinking about it?" the Doctor asked as he came up behind a snowman, he was facing Clara

"Yes." Clara said, frightened

"Well, stop." The Doctor said as if it was obvious. A few seconds passed and the snowmen were still standing "Clara, stop thinking about the snowmen!"

Suddenly one of the snowmen roared at Clara

"Get down!" the Doctor yelled and Clara ducked. The snowman roared again "Clara, listen to me. The snow's feeding off your thoughts."

"I don't understand." Clara called back

"You're causing their telepathic field. They're mirroring you. The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear. Imagine them melted. Picture it. Picture them melted!" Suddenly the Doctor's feet were covered in water, as was Clara's entire body. She gasped and crawled over to where the Doctor was standing.

"Well, very good. Very, very good. Ha!" The Doctor exclaimed as he helped Clara stand back up

"Is that going to happen again?" Clara asked nervously

"Well, if it does, you know what to do about it." The Doctor said

"Well, what do we do about the snow?" Clara asked

"Not my problem." The Doctor stated sort of coldly, trying to keep up his facade. He wouldn't tell a soul except his best friend but he really would love to attempt to solve the mystery fully. He just wasn't sure he could do it without Amy by his side and there was no way in hell she'd come down from the TARDIS. He then turned back to head off to his ship.

Clara followed, so quietly the Doctor didn't even know. She followed him through the twists and turns of the back alley ways of London until he hopped a fence. He was whistling the classic Christmas song 'Silent Night'. She had managed to climb the fence at another point and was now hiding behind a tree, so she was not seen when he took one final look around at his surroundings. Once he thought he was safe he jumped up and grabbed onto the ladder that was barely hanging past the last branch of the same tree Clara was hiding behind. The ladder came down as he slowly came back down to put his feet on the ground and then he started climbing the ladder. Once he was up higher on the ladder the bottom part rescinded up into the tree again. Confused by what had just transpired in front of her eyes, Clara came out from behind the tree, determined to figure out how the ladder worked and where the Doctor was going. She jumped once and fell flat on her back in the snow. Once she had determined that she was not hurt in any way she backed up a few steps, and then determinedly made the jump again. Success! She managed to reach the bottom of the ladder.

"Oh, come on!" She exclaimed in a whisper as she struggled to get the ladder down from the tree. Once she successfully completed that task, she began to climb the ladder to its unknown destination. At the top of the ladder at the top of the tree she realized that she was invisible now and that there was an invisible, but now visible to her, staircase that led straight into the clouds. It was a very long climb until finally she reached the cloud and found herself in awe as she stood on top of the cloud. She spotted a mysterious blue box. Why was this blue box sitting on top of the clouds? Where had it come from? Where has the Doctor gone? Tentatively she placed one foot out onto the cloud, surprised to find it solid under her feet. Why was she not falling straight through?

Meanwhile inside the TARDIS

"I'm just saying Amy! Maybe we should investigate it further!" The Doctor was excited at the idea of maybe solving another mystery. Amy, however, was perfectly content sitting in the TARDIS for the rest of her life.

"Oi! You can investigate all you want, but I'm going to sit right here." Amy sat back in the captain's chair and picked back up the book she was reading. Reading was about the only thing besides sleeping she had any interest in anymore.

Suddenly there was a knock at the TARDIS door.

"Who the hell could that be?" The Doctor and Amy asked in unison. If it had been anyone of the Paternoster gang they would have phoned from the ground below, not climbed the incredible staircase to the TARDIS. No one else knew about their hiding place. The Doctor walked swiftly to the door, tripping along the way and making a big clang. Once he opened the door he was puzzled to find no one standing there. As he looked around though, he could hear faint breathing. Someone had found them.

"Hello?" He called out

"Who's there?" Amy called from inside

"I don't know…" Then he stepped out onto the cloud. He could hear the shallow breathing get louder and it sounded like it was moving. "Hello?" He tried again before setting off around the outside of the TARDIS.

"Oi! Who's that?!" Amy cried from inside the TARDIS when she suddenly spotted Clara running past the door from the side the Doctor had just ran to

"Hey! Stop!" The Doctor quickly made up the distance around the TARDIS and caught Clara just as she was reaching the long staircase. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. The look on her face was one of pure terror. "What are you doing here?"

Th-The snow." Clara stuttered as she began "You seem to know so much about it, and it's obviously some sort of threat. And why are you on this cloud? How are you on this cloud?"

"Some things don't require an answer. Those last 2 questions are definitely ones that don't need to be answered." The Doctor stated

Suddenly Amy appeared in the doorway of the TARDIS "Who are you?"

"Clara, Ma'am." Clara looked behind the Doctor at Amy, trying to maintain her composure. She had never seen a girl so beautiful before

"Amy… We have to help. This could alter time. Besides I'm the Doctor, and what does the Doctor do? He helps."

Amy looked torn. On one hand she really did miss helping the Doctor save the Earth and any and all other worlds that needed their help, but on the other, she really wasn't sure how much help she would be. That was what had originally kept her from agreeing to help the Doctor inside the TARDIS. What finally made her decision was not the Doctor's pleading for her to help, but the concerned face of the young governess in front of them. For some reason Amy felt like she had to help her.

"Okay." Amy sighed "Let's help."

The Doctor jumped around over excitedly "Oh this is Christmas!" he yelled

"Uhm… Yeah, tomorrow is Christmas Eve…" Clara was now confused

"Oh that's right it is!" The Doctor suddenly looked even more over joyed

"He randomly says that phrase sometimes." Amy clarified "Even if it's nowhere near Christmas."

"Okay Clara, you head back to your life. We'll handle it from here." The Doctor said proudly

"Oh… Okay." Clara said sounding slightly disappointed. She then turned and headed back down the long staircase back to her ordinary life

The Doctor began his investigation into the snow, with some guidance from Strax. He went as far as dressing himself up as Sherlock Holmes and taking Amy along as his Watson. Amy was fairly reluctant still, even though the young governess had left her extremely curious. They visited the office of Dr. Simeon and found out that the snow was actually a force called 'The Great Intelligence'. The intelligence immediately recognized that the Doctor was not human and he made a pun about the Intelligence also not being of earthly decent. He laughed but noticed quite quickly that no one else, not even Amy, was laughing at his pun. He then spun off into a tangent about how the 'snow' looked like regular snow but was really only mimicking the snow it had seen on earth before. The Doctor continued talking his way through understanding what everything was and how it was planning on taking over the planet. Dr. Simeon seemed nervous by the Doctor's ability to solve things and was attempting to make an escape through a small door. That is, until the Doctor soniced the door and locked it tight. Meanwhile Amy just stood there listening to the Doctor's reasonings and pretended she knew exactly what he was talking about. She also realized how much she apparently missed all of these random mysteries to solve with the Doctor. It wasn't the same without Rory, but it was still fun to listen to the Doctor's ramblings. The doctor knew that she was really confused by the information though. Not her fault she was only human and didn't understand this particular brand of alien technology yet.

Simeon realized that the Doctor has definitely locked the doors from both sides when his assistant was on the other side of the door, yelling for Dr. Simeon. The Doctor ignored the two men and continued his talking himself through finding out what the alien was up to and how it would accomplish its task. Suddenly he ran over to Dr. Simeon's open files and realized exactly how the Intelligence would have a human form. The year before a family governess had fallen in and froze to death in the pond in the family's backyard. Just as the Doctor had realized this, Dr. Simeon's men finally got the door open. As Simeon gave the order for his men to take the Doctor and Amy downstairs they turned to face them but they were already gone.

The Doctor grabbed Amy and headed off straight to the house and the pond that the governess was frozen in.

"Body frozen in a pond." He stated as he ran the sonic over the frozen water "Where snow gets a good long look at a human being like a full-body scan. Everything they need to evolve. A pond."

Amy was standing off to the side, listening to the Doctor intently, trying to catch anything he might miss. She was the first to notice a curtain move in the house and a light shone into the backyard. Clara was standing in the window. Amy smiled and waved once she realized. She didn't really understand why she felt compelled to do that. Something about this young woman just intrigued her though. Clara waved back and the Doctor finally looked up and saw the governess in the window. He was thoroughly surprised, but once he had gained a little bit of his thought back he waved too. Clara motioned for them to come inside.

"Are we going to go?" Amy asked, suddenly very enthused

The Doctor sighed "I suppose so… She might know something we need to know."

Inside Clara had returned to telling the children a bedtime story about The Doctor in order to help them sleep, when the ice frame of the dead governess burst through the door and attempted to attack them. Clara managed to get the three of them out of the bedroom and taken off to the playroom and locked themselves inside, while telling the girl, Franny, to imagine the ice governess melting. That did not do much to deter her though. She quickly made her way through the door as the two children screamed, asking where the Doctor from Clara's story was. Suddenly a puppet began speaking.

"Doctor?" It asked "Doctor who?" the puppet growled and then pulled up the sonic screwdriver and aimed it directly at the ice governess, who proceeded to shatter. "That's the way to do it!" The Doctor shouted as he and Amy popped up from behind the puppet stage.

After scanning the room and making sure the ice woman wouldn't return the Doctor was confident he had solved at least part of the problem when Clara suddenly spoke "It's gotten cooler. The room's getting colder." She sounded very concerned now

"She's coming back!" Franny exclaimed "What's she going to do?"

The Doctor began scanning the growing thing under the rug while Clara and Amy both instinctively went to protect the children.

"She's learned to not melt." The Doctor was baffled "Of course she's not really a governess. She's just a beast. She's going to eat you."

"Oh way to be sensitive about the situation, Doctor!" The red head's Scottish self was really shining through

"Run." The Doctor said, grabbing the children's hands and leading all four humans out of the room. As they made their way down the stairs the children's father appeared. He started to ask what was going on when he noticed the Doctor and Amy with his children and their governess.

"Who the devil are you? What are you doing in my house?"

"It's okay. I'm your governess's gentlemen friend. And this is my little sister." The Doctor worked on a lie really fast. Luckily he didn't have to use any more lies

"Captain Latimer! In the garden, there's snowmen! They're just growing out of nowhere. All by themselves! Look!" One of the maids screamed frantically through the halls until she reached the door. When she opened it Madame Vastra and Jenny were standing on the other side and Strax had already made his way into the house. The combination of the three of them made the poor maid faint with fright.

"So, any questions?" The Doctor asked Captain Latimer

"You have a gentlemen friend?" he asked Clara, who rolled her eyes and sighed

The Doctor quickly changed the subject, finding out from Vastra that the snow was only falling into the backyard and was definitely the alien snow. Jenny then added that it was being blown into the backyard by a cab. Strax suggested adding a grenade to blow up the snowmen, which the Doctor reminded him that snow was already so tiny, adding in a comment about his friends to Clara.

"Clara? Who's Clara?" The Captain asked

"Your current governess is in reality a former barmaid called Clara."

"Too far, Doctor…" Amy rolled her eyes as Clara looked thoroughly embarrassed

"That's the way to do it!" The ice governess suddenly called from upstairs

"Meanwhile your previous governess is now a living ice sculpture impersonating Mr. Punch."

Jenny then threw what looked like a futuristic version of a grenade at the ice governess. It put up a force field, trapping the governess at the top of the stairs.

"Sir, this room. One observational window on the line of attack and a defendable entrance." Strax ushered everyone into another room

"Strax, how long have we got?" The Doctor asked concerned

"They're not going to attack." Strax stated "They've made no attempt to conceal their arrival. An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily and they're clearly in a defense formation."

"Oh, well done Straxy. Still got it buddy." The Doctor praised

"So there's something here they want?" Amy questioned

"The ice woman." Clara suddenly spoke

"Exactly."

"Why is she so important?" Jenny asked

The Doctor went on to explain something about her DNA and being in the pond that only Vastra seemed to understand. He then when on about how the snow would make more ice women and end humanity. Then it would appear that the Doctor had a realization. He called Amy to his side and ordered everyone else to stay put. Of course Clara didn't listen and followed them.

"Oi! I told you to stay in there!" The Doctor scolded

"Oh. I didn't listen."

"You do that a lot. In fact, you all do that!" The Doctor turned to Amy and wagged a finger at her

"Oi!" Amy shouted "You sent me off on my own on the first trip you ever took me on!"

"Why would you send her away?" Clara asked confused

"Because I needed her to investigate something." The Doctor stated

"Well I would never send someone so cute away for any reason." Clara stated rather boldly as she walked over to Amy, who's eyes went wide right before Clara's lips connected with hers. After a few seconds Clara pulled away and both Amy and the Doctor stared at her, shell shocked.

"Y-you kissed me?" Amy said shakily

"Yeah, and you blushed." Clara smirked

The Doctor decided he had enough of these weird random games and took off running, Amy trailing close behind. Clara just giggled and then went right after them. They made their way to the front door of the estate but were surprised to find the Dr. Simeon standing at the door with snowmen growing behind him. The Doctor's face became very angry as he knew Simeon was definitely behind this.

"Release her to us." Dr. Simeon scowled "You have 5 minutes." And he turned to walk away

The Doctor quick turned around and closed the door, heading for the ice woman "We need to get her out of here but keep her away from them."

"How?" Amy asked as they all arrived at the bottom of the staircase

The Doctor grabbed an umbrella "With this. Do I always have to state the obvious?" Amy simply rolled her eyes at another of the Doctor's schemes, but Clara stared blankly at him, completely confused. He just ignored her confused glare and turned to the stairs, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the ice woman.

"What are you doing?" Clara asked

"Between the three of us, can't wait to find out." The Doctor laughed as he managed to sonic the force field so that he was inside it with the ice woman "Right, you look after everyone here and then I can… Amy! Clara!" He said surprised as he realized they had moved to stand next to him

"Doctor!" The girls yelled simultaneously

"Oh come on!" he yelled as he grabbed Amy's hand, she grabbed Clara's at the same time, and the three of them ran around just as the ice woman tried to attack them "You guys are stupid!"

"You're stupid." Clara yelled back

"I'm allowed! I'm good at stupid." He turned around to hit the woman with the umbrella he had grabbed but he was pulled away by Clara, who now had one hand dragging him, the other Amy.

"Come on! This way!" she cried. They reached a window on the top floor of the house and Clara pushed Amy and the Doctor ahead of her to climb out the window first. As Clara started to follow them she got stuck by her large dress. Amy was closest to her so she reached out to grab Clara's hands and pulled as hard as she could. The force of her pulling dislodged Clara from the window, but also sent her toppling onto Amy. Both girls fell to the snow covered roof top, Clara on top of Amy.

The Doctor suddenly piped up from behind them "You're going to have to take those clothes off." Both girls gave him a look of pure horror as his words registered with him "Oh, well… I didn't mean… I… Shut up!" and he straightened his bow tie as Clara rolled off of Amy and stood up, both girls laughing maniacally.

"So, what's the plan?" Amy asked as she straightened her shirt out

"Who said I've got a plan?" The Doctor asked quizzically and Amy rolled her eyes

"You've got to have a plan!" She screamed "You grabbed the stupid umbrella!"

"Well maybe I'm an idiot!" The Doctor yelled again without thinking, causing both girls to burst out laughing again

"But you seem so clever… Really clever." Clara stated once the laughter died down rather quickly as the direness of the situation re registered with everyone

"Okay, if I'm so clever then what's my plan? You tell me." The Doctor said throwing the umbrella at Clara. He wanted to test her, see if she had the cleverness to keep up with him

"What would she do to us?" Clara asked pointing back toward the ice woman who was now appearing in the window

"Kill us." The Doctor stated matter of factly. Suddenly the ice woman began to dematerialize right in front of them and the particles floated out the window.

"So… Plan?" Amy asked frightened

"Oh I knew what your plan was straight away." Clara stated confidently "If we'd been escaping we'd be climbing down the building. If we'd been hiding we'd been on the other side of the roof. But no. We're standing right here." She smiled and put the umbrella high up into the air and pulled down. The ladder that led to the staircase to the TARDIS came down with it. Amy and the Doctor both smiled. "After you."

"After you." The Doctor laughed at her and ushered Amy forward as well

"After you, both of you. I'm wearing a dress, eyes front soldiers." Clara smirked

"Hey!" Amy yelled "My eyes are always front!"

"Mine aren't." Clara giggled in a sing song voice

Amy paused, confused. She turned to look at Clara, who just raised her eyebrows and the red haired girl

"Stop it." The Doctor suddenly cut in

"No." Clara and Amy didn't realize they both said together. Amy blushed a shade of crimson red. The three of them continued their ascent up the ladder.

"So you can move your cloud?" Clara asked once they were safely at the staircase

"No, no one can control clouds, that would be silly!" The Doctor argued "The wind, a little bit." Suddenly there was a jolt coming from the ladder below

"Is she following us?" Amy asked

"That's the idea. Keep her away from the snow." The Doctor stated as he started running up the stairs. Both girls looked at each other and followed suit.

"So…" Amy began "Are you gay?"

"What?" Clara asked confused "That thing is after us and you want to chat? And what are you talking about?"

"That word hasn't been designated for the purpose you know it as yet, Amy." The Doctor grumbled "She doesn't understand what you're asking."

"Oh… Well… I just meant… Do you like women? Instead of or in addition to men? Where I come from that sort of thing is more accepted than it is here and now…" Amy stuttered

"Well I figured you weren't from this time frame." Clara grinned "I just took a lucky stab that you would know what I was doing and wouldn't be frightened by it. But yes, to answer your question. I do prefer women over men."

"Oi! We are still being chased by the frozen form of a former governess. She is still attempting to kill us." The Doctor brought both women back to where they were as they reached the top of the stairs. The Doctor soniced the cloud below them "That should keep her trapped for the moment." And with that he stalked off toward the TARDIS, both girls trailing close behind.

"What is all of this? What is going on? I want answers from the two of you. You just live in this box up here?"

"It's not just a box." The Doctor stated coldly and opened the door and walked inside with Amy close behind

"What do you mean it's not just a bo-" Clara stopped as she stepped inside. She was completely taken aback. The Doctor and Amy both turned around and smiled cheekily at her.

"It's called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine." The Doctor stated and Amy stood with her arms folded over her chest, smiling like a proud mother bear.

"But this… Look at it… It's…" Clara could barely form proper sentences

"Say it." Amy urged "He literally gets high off of hearing people say it. So just say it."

Clara turned and ran outside to take one more look at the outside of the box before running back inside. "It's smaller on the outside." The Doctor's face dropped and at the same time Amy burst into another fit of laughter

"Okay. That is a first." He admitted defeated

"Is it magic?" Clara asked "Is it a machine?"

"It's a ship."

"A ship?!" she giggled as she ran around the control room like an excitable child on Christmas morning

"Best ship in the universe."

"Why are you showing me all this?" Clara asked

"You followed me…" The Doctor sighed "Remember? I didn't invite you."

"Doctor…" Amy interrupted "Let's just say I invited her." But neither appeared to be paying attention to Amy at the moment

"You're nearly a foot taller than I am." Clara stated "And so is she. You two could have reached the ladder without the umbrella." She threw the umbrella at the Doctor "You took it for me. Why?"

The Doctor began walking toward her smiling, but not before looking at Amy, who gave him a nod of approval. He pulled a small key out of his pocket "I never know why. I only know who. And you saved my Amy's life. You've made her smile again which I have not seen for over four years. There's something special about you Clara." He placed the key in her hand and from behind them Amy squealed with delight.

"I don't understand." Clara stated confused

"This is the day that everything begins again!" The Doctor cried happily as he spun to head back to the console but just as he started to pull the first levers to close the doors and take off Clara was suddenly being pulled backwards from behind. The ice woman had reached them and was pulling her out of the TARDIS

"No! Clara!" Amy cried as she started off toward them "Doctor!" but he was already also taking off from where he was toward the girl who was struggling to break free.

"Let her go. Let her go now!" The Doctor yelled as he ran out of the TARDIS and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the two of them, at the same time trying to hold Amy back so she didn't get somehow caught as well

"No! No! Let me go!" Amy cried as she tried to get around the Doctor "No! Clara!"

The Doctor's face went wide as the ice governess pulled Clara over the edge of the cloud, both of them falling. He instantly grabbed Amy with both of his hands and shoved her into the TARDIS as she screamed and fought relentlessly. "You get her back! You save her! Save her now!" she cried, tears streaming down her face already

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" The Doctor called as he punched in the coordinates and the TARDIS materialized below, right outside the mansion, right on top of where Clara had landed, bringing her into the TARDIS.

"No, no, no!" Amy wailed as she bent down to Clara, gently stroking her face. The Doctor simply reentered some coordinates and placed the TARDIS inside the mansion before picking up Clara and setting her on a table in the room where the family and the paternoster gang were still waiting. Strax immediately scanned her and worked to get her back and keep her alive. The Doctor had left Amy in the care of Jenny and went back into the TARDIS to analyze the broken chunks of ice left behind by the ice woman. He had determined it wasn't a danger as long as he kept inside the space ship. Vastra walked into the TARDIS.

"You should be with Amy and Miss Clara."

"She's going to be fine. I know she is. She has to be. For her own sake, for Amy's sake, and for mine."

"Doctor, her injuries are severe. Strax's equipment will bring anyone back for a while, but long term…" Vastra was very concerned

"It was my fault. I am responsible for what happened to Clara. And I have a feeling if I don't do something and keep her safe… It will kill Amy too. She's already been through so much. I don't know how much more she can take. I can't handle losing both of them. And it's all my fault."

"What is the point of blaming yourself?"

"None." The Doctor admitted "Because she's going to live. They're both going to live."

"Then you should make sure of that yourself." Vastra said defeated. She knew Clara wouldn't make it and decided that making sure the Doctor was there to care for her in her final moments and then was there for Amy once she was gone was vital.

The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS, gave an apologetic look to Amy, who was uncontrollably sobbing in Jenny's arms, handed Vastra, who had just emerged behind him, the box he had been holding, and went to Clara, who looked to be sleeping peacefully. He placed one hand over hers and rubbed her forehead with the other. Her eyelids fluttered open. "Hey. Hello." The Doctor smiled

"They all think I'm going to die, don't they?" Clara spoke just above a whisper

"Well I know you're going to live."

"How?"

"I never know how, I only know who." He pulled the key to the TARDIS that she had dropped earlier back out of his coat pocket. He kissed the key and placed it in her hand, closing her fingers around the key.

"The green lady says you two saved worlds once. Are you going to save this one too?" Clara asked. The Doctor turned to look at Amy and smiled. She gave him a weak smile back as she knew what they had to do.

"If we do, will you come away with us?" The Doctor smiled back at Clara as Amy appeared behind him and placed her arm around his shoulder.

"Yes." Clara whispered

The Doctor smiled brightly and turned to Amy, who was also beaming through the tears. She made her way around to the other side of Clara and leaned down and kissed her forehead "Merry Christmas." She whispered

Suddenly the Doctor's face turned into a scowl as he turned back upright, straightening his bowtie he turned, grabbed the small box from Vastra, and made his way back to the front door to face down Simeon, leaving Amy behind with everyone else.

Amy looked down at the injured girl beneath her and knew she just had to keep her awake. "Hey. It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay. You're going to get better and run away with us. We'll show you the stars and planets you could never dream of. So many adventures. So much fun. Granted there's a lot of running, but you'll be fine. You'll be magnificent."

Clara was struggling to keep her eyes open, but she managed a small smile "What is he to you? You're close to him. What is he to you?"

"He's my best friend. Also my son in law." Amy had a moment of focus as she remembered the weird way she was linked to him "But that's a story for another day."

"So… you're not romantically involved with him?" Clara's voice was barely above a whisper

"Him? Oh no!" Amy scoffed but laughed

"If I run away with you… Will you be mine?"

Amy smiled as a fresh batch of tears threatened to make their way through "Yes." She whispered. Clara allowed a single tear to escape her eyes as Strax's machine started beeping wildly, they knew what it meant. Suddenly the snow falling outside turned to rain.

The TARDIS materialized exactly where it was just a few moments before. As the Doctor stepped out he took in the scene before him. The children were crying and Amy was sobbing hysterically over Clara. "I'm sorry. There was nothing to be done." Strax stated solemnly "She has moments only."

The Doctor kneeled down and took Clara's hand in his; Amy was still holding her other hand. "We saved the world Clara. You and me."

"Are you going back to your cloud now?" Clara looked worriedly between the two of them. She knew her fate, but didn't want that to change theirs.

The Doctor looked at Amy, who only nodded to show she knew what he was thinking and she agreed "No. No more cloud." He smiled at the governess "Not now."

"Why not?" She whispered and then her eyes fluttered closed

"It rained." The Doctor looked back to Amy, who realized what had just happened and moved her forehead to the top of her hands, still clasping tightly onto Clara's, sobs wreaking havoc on her form.

A few days later the Doctor and Amy were standing just behind the freshly dug grave. Neither of them had spoken much of what had happened over the last few days, but Amy finally couldn't hold it in anymore. She turned to the Doctor.

"What did you mean when you said 'it rained'? What was the significance of the rain?"

"It wasn't an ordinary rain, Pond." He sighed "It was salt water. There had been a concentration of the snow at the home. Once I had rid Simeon of his memory, the great intelligence took over his body and attacked me. It nearly killed me. But the snow mimicked something else. Tears." Amy's eyes widened as she realized. The tear that Clara had shed in the very final moments of her life saved the Doctor and subsequently the world. Amy allowed a few tears to slip down as she and the Doctor stepped forward to be right beside the grave, the Doctor kneeling down to take a closer look at it. Suddenly he gasped.

"What is it Doctor?" Amy asked as she wiped the tears off her cheeks

"We never knew her name. Her full name." The Doctor stated and Amy took a look at the gravestone herself. On it read 'Clara Oswin Oswald'. Her mouth fell open as a flashback hit her. The young woman on the Dalek asylum all those years ago, Oswin Oswald. "Now it makes sense!" The Doctor cried, bringing Amy back to reality "We never saw her face the first time, with the Daleks, but the voice. I knew I had heard her voice before. She was Oswin! It was her. It was her again. It was the same woman both times! And both times she died! The same woman…" Amy looked at him puzzled but at the same time with a weird sense of understanding. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "Something's going on here, something impossible, something…"

"Magnificent." Amy finished, smiling just as the Doctor spun on his heels and took off running. She simply followed him as he seemed so excited "Where are we going?"

"To find her. To find Clara." He turned back to Amy and smiled. She simply smiled back at him at the thought. What if she could find her again? What would she do? They arrived in the TARDIS and the Doctor began punching things in frantically, he was determined to find her, whatever it took. He put 'Clara Oswin Oswald' into the scanner and up popped a picture of the governess who had just days before passed. "We're coming for you." And he launched to TARDIS straight into the time vortex.


	3. Chapter 3

_After finishing my most recent spur of the moment fic 'Imagining the Man in the Alien' I decided I should just suck it up and finish this chapter. I was almost done with it anyway. So this was the last chapter based on an episode. The next chapter will be completely AU. The chapters will probably shorten up by a lot since I won't be basing them off of episodes anymore. They'll also probably take some more time for me to write. Well… Maybe not. I don't know. We'll see how well I can get the next chapter where I want it._

 _Still don't own Doctor Who_

"So." The Doctor began as the TARDIS was on its way into the time vortex "She cried. She saved the world by crying." He looked at Amy expectantly "Why was she crying? What happened in the time I was gone?"

"I knew I had to keep her awake. I told her about how we would show her everything the universe had to offer. How she would be brilliant." Amy stared at the Doctor, who looked at her with a face urging her to keep going "She asked me about you, about you and I. She wanted to know if we were… Romantically involved. I told her how ridiculous that was. She asked me to be hers."

"And what did you say?"

"Yes." Tears began to form in Amy's eyes again "I know that's not the reason you want to find her, but it is mine. I have to show her everything I promised and give her the world."

"Well I was not expecting this…" The Doctor sighed "Is this why you and Rory split up? Are you… Gay now?"

Amy gasped. She knew why the Doctor was asking. She still hadn't explained much to him in the past four years. "No… It's not why we split. And no, I don't think I'm gay. There's just something special about her though. I don't know what it is."

The Doctor smiled "Just another mystery about her then. We'll solve this, I swear."

"So where are we going then?" Amy asked as she tried to read the scanner

"2012, London." The Doctor stated as he pulled the scanner towards him. "I don't know much else though. We're going to have to do some investigating. You ready for it?" Suddenly the TARDIS telephone started ringing. "Well, that's not supposed to happen." The Doctor looked puzzled and went to it "Anyone who would possibly be able to call that thinks I'm dead." He picked it up tentatively "Hello?"

Ah, hello!" A female voice on the other end answered "I can't find the internet." The Doctor looked at Amy, completely lost

"Sorry?"

"It's gone, the internet. I can't find it anywhere. Where is it?"

"The internet?" Amy cocked her head to the side, wondering who in the universe he would be talking to about the internet.

"Yes, the internet. Why don't I have the internet?" The girl on the other line asked

"Listen, where did you get this number?" The Doctor pushed

"The woman in the shop wrote it down. This is a helpline isn't it? She said this is the best helpline out there, in the universe she said." The Doctor couldn't help but think about what her words had meant. Someone had sent this female to his number. He thought about it for a moment, could it be? The voice. It had to be her voice.

"You have clicked on the wi-fi button haven't you?"

"Hang on… Um… wi-fi…" The doctor sighed, she was definitely confused by something simple. He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Amy

"I think it's her. It's her voice." He whispered and Amy's face lit up with delight. He put the phone back to his ear "Click on the button, you'll see a list of names, you see one you recognize…"

"Okay, I think I got it." She stated "Thank you." And with that she hung up

"I'm going to trace where that call was coming from." The Doctor called as he ran back to his console "That voice. It was definitely her voice! And she said that a woman in a shop gave her the number and told her it was 'the best helpline in the universe.' Someone or something was sending her to me. It has to be her…" He was working furiously to get the answer he needed "Aha!" He yelled and Amy jumped "London, 2012, and an address! It's definitely her!" He began to type the coordinates into the TARDIS to take him directly to her. Once it materialized the two bolted out of the ship and straight to the front door, where the Doctor began pounding furiously on the doorbell.

"Hello?" the girl answered the door and both the Doctor and Amy grinned. It was her.

"Clara." The Doctor panted "Clara Oswald?"

"Hello." Clara replied

"Clara Oswin Oswald." He beamed

"Just Clara Oswald. What was that middle one?" She asked curiously

"Do you remember us?" The Doctor was over excited

Clara thought for a quick minute "No. Should I? Who are you?"

Amy's face fell "The Doctor." The Doctor stated "No? The Doctor?" Now his face had fallen as well

"Doctor who?" Clara asked

"No, just the Doctor. And Amy."

"Okay." Clara said, obviously weirded out, and she closed the door

"No! Wait! Clara! Please! Clara, we need to talk to you!" The Doctor pleaded "Listen! Please!" He was banging on the door now "Please! I just need to speak to you." Suddenly she had turned on the security system connected to the front door

"Why are you still here? Why are you here at all?" She quizzed

"Oi, you phoned me, you were looking for the internet."

"That was you?"

"Of course it was me."

"How'd you get here so fast?" This was definitely the same Clara, he thought. She was asking so many questions

"We just happened to be in the neighborhood." He shrugged "On my mobile phone." He turned and gestured to the TARDIS behind them

"When you say 'mobile phone' why did you point at that blue box?"

"It's a surprisingly accurate description." Amy giggled

"Okay. We're finished now." She stated and turned off the monitor

"Well that's definitely her. Exact same body, just modern, same voice, even same brain. She's acting just the same as she did in 1892." Amy stated

"I know…. I know…" The Doctor grumbled as her tried to think of his next move. After a minute he hit the button to the security system "Clara. Please can we just talk?"

"I don't know…" She stated

"Of course you do." He grumbled

"…Where I am…" Clara finished her statement and was breathing heavily. The Doctor and Amy looked at each other "I don't know where I am!" Clara cried "Where am I? Please tell me where I am! I don't know where I am!" The Doctor reached into his pocket and grabbed the sonic screwdriver and soniced the door "I don't know where I am!" Clara cried again as he opened the door and rushed inside with Amy

"Clara!" he called and found her unconscious on the ground, but there was something wrong. How had she been talking? Why was there heavy breathing? He soniced her.

"Doctor…" Amy said shakily

"I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am!" Clara's voice sounded panicked. The Doctor looked up and saw what Amy saw as Clara continued to cry out. The body of a little girl, but with the head turned around and a weird, silver, spoon shaped curve in the back. Clara screaming frightenedly on the screen. The Doctor pointed the sonic at the screen and the image of the little girl fell away, revealing a metal robot. Amy gasped.

"Walking base station." The Doctor sighed as he lowered the sonic "Walking wi-fi base station, hoovering up data, hoovering up people!" he was talking his way through figuring out what was going on, Amy staring at him. He took off up to Clara's room, running the sonic through the room until he spotted her laptop. "Oh, no, you don't!"

"What's going on?" Amy asked scared as he made his way back down the stairs with the laptop in hand

"It's got her mind. It's left her body behind but it's taken her mind!" He shouted as he began typing away frantically on the laptop "Oh, no, you don't." He repeated angrily "Not this time, Clara. I promise you."

Amy realized what he meant by the last thing he said. "You can get her back, right?" She pleaded with him "Please get her back!"

Suddenly the head of the robot began whirring, a couple of noises, and then a beam came out of it shooting straight at Clara. The Doctor set the computer aside just as Clara gasped for breath. Amy let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding for the past few seconds. Clara coughed and started to regain consciousness.

"Okay. It's okay. You're okay. You're fine. You're back." The Doctor said as he put her face between his hands. Amy knelt down next to them.

"She's fine? She's really fine?"

"She will be in a moment." He laughed and then picked her up, carrying her upstairs to her room. He tucked her in just as one would do a small child and prepared things for when she would inevitably wake up. Water and Jammie Dodgers. Amy added a vase of flowers and sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling. He went to leave the room, but turned when he reached the door "Are you going to stay here?"

"Yeah. Make sure she's safe." Amy looked at him and he saw a look of pure admiration in the eyes of his best friend. The poor girl was falling, and falling fast. He wasn't sure how she would take it. He continued his way out of her room and back to the TARDIS. Suddenly Clara's eyes opened. She looked around confused until her eyes landed on Amy. Then she jumped back frightened.

"Uhm… Hello."

"Hi." Amy gave her a tentative wave "Are you alright?"

"I'm in bed…?" She said as more of a question than a statement

"Yeah." Amy giggled

"I don't remember going."

"No."

"What happened to me?" Clara quizzed

"Don't you remember?" Amy was slightly surprised

"I was scared. Really scared." Clara looked away "Didn't know where I was."

"Do you know now?" Amy leaned forward and put her hand on top of Clara's

"Yes."

"Good." Amy smiled at her. Clara gave her a weird look back, like she was still apprehensive. She pulled her hand out from under Amy's

"You're… Amy, right?" Clara asked

"Yeah. Oh! You reminded me. I was supposed to call the Doctor when you woke up." Amy picked up her phone and called the Doctor. "She's awake. Sort of remembers, she remembers being scared." Amy listened for a few seconds then pulled the phone away from her ear. "He wants to talk to you." She ushered the phone into Clara's hand.

"Hello?" Clara placed the phone to her ear

"Ah, glad to hear your voice." The Doctor sounded pleased "Well now that you're alright, you should sleep."

"What is your friend doing up here? And where are you? I'm still really confused." Clara sounded exasperated

"I'm right outside your house." He said and Clara immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the window to look out. She spotted the Doctor right where he said he was, sitting in a chair, with her laptop, and a weird looking cart next to him. He gave her a wave.

"Are you two guarding me?" Clara asked

"Well… Yes. You're safe now, I promise, but we wanted to keep an eye on you. You can send Amy down here now though. Goodnight Clara."

Clara smiled "Are you seriously going to sit down there all night?"

"Yeah, I promise. I won't budge from this spot. Amy will need to sleep, but I'm good and awake."

"Well then, I'll have to come to you." She suddenly disappeared, pulling the window closed behind her. She ran for the stairs as Amy followed behind slightly confused. "Grab a couple of chairs."

"Oh… Okay." Amy did as she was told while Clara reached into the cabinet and pulled out three mugs. Once she had them the two girls went outside.

"I like your house." The Doctor stated as they came up to him

"It isn't mine." Clara giggled "I'm a friend of the family."

"You look after the kids." The Doctor said and looked at Amy knowing she was thinking the exact same thing as him "Oh yes, you're a governess aren't you just like…" And then he paused, knowing he shouldn't say more

"Just like what?" Clara prodded

"Just like… I thought you probably would be." He lied

"Are you going to explain what happened to me?"

The Doctor looked around for a minute before bringing the girls' faces in close "There's something in the wi-fi."

"Okay?"

"This whole world is swimming in wi-fi. We're living in a wi-fi soup. Suppose something got into it. Suppose there was something living in the wi-fi, harvesting human minds, extracting them. Imagine that."

Clara looked at the Doctor completely lost, as if she didn't totally believe what he was telling her "Human souls trapped like flies in the World Wide Web. Stuck forever." The Doctor continued "Crying out for help."

"Isn't that basically Twitter?" Clara asked suddenly and both the Doctor and Amy looked at her puzzled "What was that face for?"

"A computer that can hack another computer. A living, sentient computer… Maybe that could hack people, edit them, rewrite them." The Doctor said

"Why would you say that?" Clara asked as Amy was still looking at her

"Because a few hours ago you knew nothing about the internet." The Doctor stated

"And she just made a joke about Twitter." Amy stated the thought she and the Doctor had both been thinking

"Yes Pond, you are quite clever. That's why I keep you around." He smiled

"I thought it was because I'm your best friend." Amy laughed

"Well that too." The Doctor laughed back

"Wait, I made a joke about Twitter when a few hours ago I definitely barely knew how Twitter worked…." Clara interrupted "I know all about computers now in my head. Where did all that come from?"

"You were uploaded for a while. Wherever you were, you brought something extra back. Which I very much doubt you're going to be allowed to keep." The Doctor looked around for a moment and spotted a man standing strangely across the street, whirring. "Get inside the box now. Both of you." Amy started for the TARDIS but Clara just looked at the Doctor strangely

"I'm sorry?" she said as Amy reached back for her arm

"Look, just get inside."

"All of us?"

"Just trust me." The Doctor stated as he moved a chair out of his way and Amy grabbed ahold of Clara's arm "You'll understand once were in there."

Clara pulled her arm away from Amy's grasp "I bet I will. What is that box anyway? Why have you got a box?"

"Clara…" Amy said exasperated

"Is it like a snogging booth?" At that both Amy and the Doctor gave horrified looks. Once the Doctor had recovered from what Clara had said he looked around at the houses of the neighborhood and saw that lights were turning on in various rooms in various homes all over the place.

"Look around you." He stated solemnly and both girls obeyed, observing their surroundings

"Doctor what's happening?" Amy asked nervously

"Is the wi-fi switching on the lights?" Clara added

"No, the people are switching on the lights. The wi-fi's switching on the people." The Doctor explained as the head of the man standing on the street turned to reveal the silver screen the Doctor and Amy had already seen

"What is that thing?" Clara asked

"A walking base station, you saw one earlier." The Doctor explained

"I saw a little girl." Clara clarified

"They must've taken an image from your subconscious, thrown it back at you. Ah! Active camouflage!" The Doctor was speaking his thoughts again as he looked around "They could be everywhere." Both girls were now looking around as well.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Clara called as she spotted something quite interesting. The lights in the city were going out "What's going on? Our lights are on, everyone else's off. Why?"

"Doctor…" Amy said nervously

"Some planes have wi-fi." He stated as he spotted a plane heading straight for them

"I'm sorry?" Clara asked for clarification

"We must be one hell of a target right now." Both girls let out an audible gasp at that and then all three turned to look at the plane. "You. You. Me. Box. Now!" Even the doctor's tone was obviously frightened and he grabbed both their hands and rushed them into the box. "Yes it's a spaceship. Yes, it's bigger on the inside! No, I don't have time to talk about it!" The Doctor began explaining once they were through the door before Clara even had a chance to have any sort of reaction. Once where they were hit her she simply looked around absolutely stunned.

"But… But…" She couldn't even form coherent sentences. "But it's…"

"Shut up." Amy stated

"Short hops are difficult." The Doctor stated as he rushed around the TARDIS frantically

"Bigger on the inside. Actually bigger." Clara uttered as the TARDIS rematerialized with a thud, causing Clara to be slightly thrown off balance. Amy caught her.

"Come on!" The Doctor called as he started for the door, Clara blushing and trying to get away from Amy's grip

"We're going to go back out there?" She asked concerned as Amy began to follow the Doctor

"We've moved. It's a spaceship, we flew away." He explained and came back to grab Clara's hand and pulled her to the door where Amy was now waiting

"Away from the plane?" Clara asked

"Not exactly." The Doctor chuckled and opened the door, shoving both girls out of it and screaming as he followed them. Clara gasped as she realized they were suddenly on the plane.

"How did we get here?" She asked as the Doctor ran right past her and fell into one of the seats. He quickly rebounded and stood up.

"It's a ship. I told you." He yelled and ran off down the aisle of the plane, Amy following, pulling Clara behind her.

"Is this the plane? The actual plane? Are they all dead?" Clara asked as she looked around at all the still people

"Asleep. Switched off by the wi-fi." The Doctor grunted, the force of the plane was throwing them all off balance. He pulled out his sonic. "Never mind them!"

Then they reached the door to the cockpit. The Doctor quickly soniced it open and ran inside. Clara screamed as they entered.

"What is going on? Is this real?" She asked

"Unfortunately, yes." Amy explained

"Please tell me what is happening!" Clara screamed again

"I'm the Doctor. I'm an alien from outer space. I'm a thousand years old. I've got two hearts, and I can't fly a plane! Can either of you?"

Clara and Amy glanced at each other really quickly "No." they said simultaneously

"Oh… Well, let's do it together." The Doctor shouted as he grabbed the controls and pulled up frantically while groaning and screaming. Clara and Amy grabbed the back of the captain's chairs and screamed with their eyes closed as the plane lurched up mere seconds before hitting the ground. The Doctor started laughing hysterically and Amy opened her eyes and laughed too. She really missed the near death experiences that came with knowing the Doctor. Clara had opened her eyes too but the look in hers was one that was full of fear. "Would a victory roll be too show offey?" He laughed and Amy groaned

"Don't scare her too much Doctor." She said sternly

"What the hell's going on?" one of the pilots was waking up

"Well, I'm blocking your wi-fi so you're waking up for a start." The Doctor laughed as he soniced the roof. "Tell you what, do you want to drive?" And with that he stood and turned leaving Clara still visibly shaken.

Amy grabbed her hand "Don't worry, you get used to it." She laughed and pulled Clara along back to the TARDIS.

Once inside Clara just looked at the two of them angrily. "Okay. When are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Breakfast." The Doctor laughed as he landed the TARDIS with a thud, knocking Clara into Amy all over again. Clara quickly threw herself off of Amy again.

"What? I ain't waiting until breakfast!" She yelled

"It's a time machine; you never have to wait for breakfast." Amy stated, remembering her own amazement when she first started traveling with the Doctor.

The Doctor opened the door to a crowd of people cheering, they were amazed by the mysterious blue box that had appeared. "Thank you! Thank you!" The Doctor stepped out into the sun, Amy smiling right behind him. Clara just looked on from inside the TARDIS at first, completely baffled. Once she regained control of her legs she slowly made her way out into the sunlight as well. "Yes, magical blue box." He said whimsically as he pulled a fez out from behind his back, causing quite the eye roll from Amy. "All donations gratefully accepted." And much to Clara's surprise, not Amy's of course, the Doctor just had a way about him; people actually put their money into the hat. He handed the fez back to Clara and muttered something about going to the garage before disappearing back into the TARDIS.

"Garage?" Clara asked confused and turned around until she was stopped by Amy.

"Better just to wait here."

"So this is tomorrow? Tomorrow's come early." Clara tried to understand

"No, tomorrow came at its normal time. We just took a shortcut." Amy stated as she folded her arms over her chest. A few seconds later the Doctor popped out of the TARDIS with a motorcycle that had a sidecar attached to it. Amy climbed into the sidecar and put helmet and goggles the Doctor handed her on. Clara handed the fez to the Doctor, who dumped the money out before placing the fez on a young boy's head. She climbed on the back of the motorcycle and put her own helmet and goggles on and off they were. As they were driving Clara thought of another question.

"So if you've got a time machine, why are we on a motorbike?"

"I don't take the TARDIS into battle." The Doctor stated as if it was common knowledge.

"Because it's made of wood?

"Because it's the most powerful ship in the universe and I don't want it falling into the wrong hands." He said as he revved the engines and continued driving until they reached their destination, sitting them all down and ordering coffee.

"So if we can travel anywhere in time and space, why did we travel to the morning? What's the point of that?" Clara asked yet another question

"Whoever is after us spent the whole night looking for us. Are you guys tired?" The Doctor asked both girls even though he knew Amy knew exactly why they had traveled to the morning

"Yes." Both girls said

"Well, then imagine how they feel. They took the long way around. They've got to be close. Definitely London, going by the signal distribution, I can hack the lowest level of their operating system but I can't establish a physical location, their security's too good."

"Are you guys aliens?" Clara suddenly interrupted

"I am, she's human." He said pointing at Amy "That okay with you?"

"Fine, yeah. I think I'm fine."

"Good!" Amy said with a little too much enthusiasm

Clara tried her hardest to ignore Amy's enthusiasm "So what happens if you do find them? What happens then?"

"I don't know, I can't tell the future, I just work there." The Doctor stated and Amy nearly spat out her coffee laughing

"You don't have a plan?" Clara sighed

"Oh, you know what I always say, about plans? Amy?"

"You don't have one." Amy giggled, causing Clara to groan. It would appear that she was the only one who realized the direness of their situation.

"People always have plans…" Clara stated

The Doctor looked up at her and sighed "Yes. Yes, I suppose they do." Suddenly he changed the subject "So tell us, how long have you been looking after those kids?"

Clara looked at him puzzled but answered "About a year. Since their mum died."

"Okay. Why you? Family friend I get that but there must have been others. Why did it have to be you?"

"Doctor…" Amy sighed as she eyed Clara, who appeared to be getting slightly uncomfortable with the Doctor's questions. He ignored her.

"I mean, you don't really seem like a nanny."

"Give me!" Clara yelled as she changed the subject again, grabbing her laptop from its place in front of the Doctor. He laughed as he reached his long arm across the table and slid it back over to him.

"Sorry. What?" he was confused

"You need to know where they physically are, their exact location?" She asked determinedly

"Yes."

"I can do it." She smiled as she grabbed the computer again

"Oi, hang on! I need that!" The Doctor cried

"You hacked the lower operating systems, yeah?" Amy was staring at the two of them, suddenly feeling like the least clever one in the group. Part of her was jealous, but part of her was also completely smitten by Clara's confidence and cleverness. "I'll have their physical location in under five minutes." Clara continued

The Doctor tried to grab the computer again "If I can't find them, you definitely can't."

"They uploaded me remember? I've got computing stuff in my head." Clara grinned as she pulled the laptop back to her.

"So do I." The Doctor growled

"I've got insane hacking skills."

"I'm from space and the future, with two hearts and 27 brains." Even Amy looked surprised by that one. How could the Doctor have 27 brains? Maybe he was exaggerating.

"And I can find them in 5 minutes with photographs. 27?" Clara asked what both girls were thinking and Amy's eyes lit up. Had she known that's what Amy was thinking about?

"Okay. Slight exaggeration." Amy laughed; of course the Doctor was lying. Rule one.

"Five minutes. I promise. Go get more coffee." Clara finally ripped the computer from his grasp and opened it.

"The security is absolute."

"It's never about the security. It's about the people." Clara stated as she started furiously typing away at the computer as Amy sipped the very last of her coffee and the Doctor stared at her bewildered. Finally, exasperated the Doctor stood up and left the patio where they were sitting, leaving Clara chuckling slightly.

"I've never been able to make him disappear like that…" Amy stated in shock "He must really believe you can do it. He doesn't like to let anyone else have control like that."

"Well if he wants to solve this mystery he's gotta give up control." Clara barely glanced up at Amy; she was still working furiously on the computer.

Suddenly the Doctor reappeared looking quite frightened "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah…" Amy said noticing the Doctor's expression and getting worried herself

"Sure." Clara said at the same time and then continued "Setting up stuff. Need a username."

"Learning fast."

"Clara Oswald for the win. Oswin!" Both the Doctor and Amy turned to look at Clara when she said that, the Doctor flashing back to the girl stuck in the Dalek asylum who saved them. More of the mystery of this young woman was coming together. What was she? Once he snapped back to the here and now he vanished again. Amy studied Clara's face as Clara studied her computer with the utmost concentration. She chuckled or stopped to clap her hands together a few times, leaving Amy stunned by the beauty in those little movements that showed she was excited and getting close to getting what she wanted. Suddenly her eyes went wide and a big grin spread across her face. She turned to look at a tall building in the back of the café. "I did it. I really did it!" Clara sighed just as the Doctor was returning to their table yet again. "I did it! I did it! I found them!"

"You found them?" The Doctor asked

"I found them. The shard. Floor 65."

"Floor 65?"

"Are you listening to me, Doctor? I found them!"

"I'm listening to you. You found them." At this point Amy's eyes were now peering at the Doctor. She knew something was wrong, but didn't know what.

"Clara…"

"I know." Clara looked at Amy as a look of knowing came across her face. "He's a robot." His head was turning a full 180 degrees at this point. Then Clara slumped forward, eyes closed. She had been taken again.

"No!" Amy cried as she jumped out of her seat, the beam narrowly missing her as well

"Amy? Clara?" The real Doctor asked as he came back to the patio, finding Amy shaking Clara, trying to wake her.

"Doctor? Amy? Help me… I don't know where I am…" Clara cried, all too familiar. Amy ran to join the Doctor as the robot head whirred around again to face them. "I don't understand. Help me please!"

The Doctor pulled out the sonic and it pulsed at the robot "Did she find a location?" He asked hurriedly

"The Shard, floor 65." Amy repeated exactly as she heard Clara just a few minutes ago

"I've got a plan!" The Doctor screamed as he set his plan in motion. Just a moment later he jumped on the motorcycle and took off for downtown London, taking him right where Clara had said. He stopped right outside the building. He smiled and smashed a button on the bike and rode it straight up the side of the building. He soniced a window on the floor and went right in, sitting down at the desk of the person who's office he landed in. After a few seconds a woman strode in.

"Do come in." She smiled slyly

"Download her." Was all the Doctor said

"Sorry about the draft." The woman gestured to the broken window

"Download her back into her body right now." The Doctor stated coldly

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"She's a fully integrated part of the data cloud now, she can't be separated."

"Then download everyone you've got trapped in there."

"You realize what would happen?"

"Yes, those still with bodies would be able to go home free."

"A tiny number. Most would simply die."

The Doctor got up and walked toward the woman "They'd be released from a living hell." He looked at his watch "It's the best you can do for them, so give the order."

"And why would I do that?" The woman asked

"Because I'm going to motivate you. Any second now. " he started to circle around the woman

"You ridiculous man. Why did you even come here? Whatever for?"

"I didn't." He stated

"I'm still at the café, finishing my coffee."

"What are you talking about?" The woman asked puzzled

"You hack people. But me… I'm old fashioned. I hack technology. Here's your motivation." And back at the Café the real Doctor hit a button on Clara's computer and the fake Doctor's head began whirring and spun around as the woman cried out for help. He uploaded her to her own database.

Still in control of the robot Doctor, the real doctor made him pick up the woman's tablet and used it to control the actions of some of the woman's highest security personnel. The real Doctor smiled at Amy, who had been sitting across from him petting Clara's head.

"Mmmmmm… What happened?" Clara asked as she begun to regain consciousness

"You're fine now. You got their location and that allowed the Doctor to save the day!" Amy smiled

"Let's get you home now, Clara." The Doctor said

Once they got Clara back to the Maitland's safely the Doctor and Amy went into the TARDIS and Clara was hesitant to follow them in, but ultimately she decided to.

"So what do you say?" Amy asked, smiling "You wanna see the universe? He wants you to come, I want you to come. So what do you say?"

"I can't leave them…" Clara stated solemnly

"The thing about a time machine." The Doctor started "You can run away all you want and still be home in time for tea. All of time and space, right outside those doors."

Clara looked to the door as back at the Doctor and Amy who were watching her intently. She laughed. "Does this work?"

"What?" The Doctor and Amy asked simultaneously

"Is this actually what you do? It's obviously worked with her." Clara pointed at Amy "Do you just crook your finger and people just jump in your snog box and fly away?"

"It is not a snog box!" The Doctor cried

"I'll be the judge of that." Clara laughed looking back and forth between the Doctor and Amy, certain they were together.

"So does that mean…" Amy trailed off and looked at Clara expectantly

"What the hell. Let's go." Clara smiled

"Okay then! Where to first?" The Doctor asked as he ran to the console.


End file.
